


Do You Want to Kill a Snowman?

by Kibbers



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Decorating, Fluff, Hospital beds, M/M, Minor Injuries, christmas day, snowman monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A killer snowman is on the loose on Christmas day and Sam, Dean, Gabe, and Cas are the only ones who can take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Kill a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Christmas OTP Challenge Day 6: Snowman. I hope you enjoy! Come say hi on Tumblr [ here ](www.kibberswrites.tumblr.com)!

Sam could handle monsters. He could handle vampires and werewolves and witches no problem. But a killer snowman? On Christmas day? When he just wanted to have a nice day at home with the rag-tag family he’d picked up over the years. With Gabriel and Castiel and Charlie and Jody if she showed and Claire. And to top it off, he’d been just about to tell Gabriel how he felt. They’d been on the couch in the early morning, Sam reading and Gabriel lounging with his head in Sam’s lap. Sam’s fingers lazily brushed through Gabe’s soft hair and Sam had been struck with just how much he wanted to tell Gabe he loved him, right then and there. Sam had closed his book, gone to take a deep breath and finally let the words that had been rumbling in his bone fill the air between them.

“Gabe,” Sam said.

“What’s up Sammy?” Gabe asked, turning his head to look up at Sam, all golden and sleepy eyed.

“I think I’m-”

But then Dean had stumbled out from the hallway, hair sticking up and plaid pajama pants on. “Got a call, we’ve gotta go. No one else will take it.”

Gabriel grumbled about it being Christmas but got up anyway and they all made their way to the Impala, switching their soft pajamas and lazy morning for knives and salt-filled shotguns. They hadn’t expected anything today, not on Christmas. But it was their job, and everyone else deserved to be safe on Christmas.

So now, Sam was stumbling through the snow-filled streets, chasing a killer snowman. And he had no idea how to catch the damn snow monster, let alone how to kill it. Dean had made a few calls on their way here, but no one seemed to have ever seen one and therefore didn’t know how to kill it. Dean and Cas took off to the local library to either charm someone into opening on _Christmas_ or break into the place while Sam and Gabe went trekking through the streets near where it had been spotted to see if they could find the damn thing.

Underneath the soft pink light of the morning and the sparkling snow fluttering down, Gabe looked up at Sam and slipped his hand into Sam’s. “What were you saying earlier?”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Sam said, sighing. His moment had passed and with it his nerve. They hadn’t even been dating for very long, just a month or two. But, it had been a long time coming and Sam hadn’t ever felt so right in a relationship, so at home and peaceful. He was _happy_ and he didn’t want to ruin this.

“You sure, Sammy?” Gabe looked at him, eyes bright and full of hope and warmth and Sam wasn’t sure at all. That feeling, the urge to blurt it out, took over and he opened his mouth to do just that when the damn snowman showed up down the street. Sam and Gabe looked at each other and took off running, Gabe pulling out his angel blade, though he didn’t have any angel powers left, and Sam his own knife, though they weren’t even sure it would do any damage.

Sam’s eyes were watering, his chest aching as he sucked in the cold air around him, running through the snow-layered streets. Gabriel matched his pace, his nose red and cheeks pink from the cold as his air puffed out in front of him. Running through snow was, to put it bluntly, really fucking hard to do. It caked on Sam’s feet, weighing his steps down.

The snowman, in its powdered, menacing glory, started pelting them with snowballs from it’s twiggy arms. Which was fine until one hit Sam in the stomach and it didn’t disintegrate like snowballs were supposed to but instead felt like he’d been punched by a rock. The breath rushed from his stomach, sending him gasping and heaving to get some oxygen back into his body as he stumbled forward. And then one hit the side of his head and he went crashing to the ground, vision fading before he even hit the street.

* * *

Sam came to, to the sight of Gabriel hovering over him, snow powder in his hair sparkling in the sunlight. His head was pounding and vision bleary, but he was awake. He gingerly felt around where he’d been hit and his hand came away matted with blood. Not good, Sam decided. Not good at all.

“Sam? Sammy stay with me here, okay? Dean and Cas are close, we’ll get you some help. For now just look at me, yeah?”

Sam’s eyelids grew heavy, and all his effort was focused on just keeping them open. Every fiber in his being wanted to close them and fall into nothingness but Gabriel kept talking to him, a bit too loud and high-pitched, voice panic laced. Sam kept his eyes open for Gabe, for the Gabe who was holding his hand and cushioning Sam’s head in his lap. For the Gabe he loved.

Dean and Cas pulled up and Gabe picked Sam up without a second thought, climbing into the warmth of the car and pulling the door closed behind him. He kept Sam’s head in his lap, stroking his hair as he whispered to him.

“God dammit Sam, I love you, you’re not allowed to die on me, okay? We’re almost to the hospital…” He kept going but Sam let his eyes close. He was too warm and his eyes too heavy to stop it any longer.

As he slipped into the darkness, Sam mumbled out, best he could. “Love you too.”

He hoped Gabriel understood.

* * *

He woke up again in a hospital bed, head echoing with the beeping of the machines at his side. He blinked his eyes open and glanced around to find Christmas had thrown up in his room. There was a mini tree in the corner and garland everywhere and lights wrapped around every surface his eyes landed on. Gabriel sat at his side, Santa hat skewed on his head and holding his hand while Dean and Cas came in the doorway, arms laden with colorfully wrapped gifts.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said as he noticed Sam watching him. He set the presents down and went back out of the room, Cas on his heels.

“Sam?” Gabe said, lurching forward from his seat.

“Hey,” Sam whispered back, throat hoarse and dry. “Water?”

“Sure, here,” Gabe held a cup to his lips and he sipped at it gratefully. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“What’s all this?” Sam asked, waving his arm around the room.

“Well, they said you’d be here all day at least, so we brought Christmas to you.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Sam said. It was a lot of effort and Sam felt guilty. It was his fault he hadn’t dodged those stupid snowballs. He should’ve known a killer snowman wouldn’t throw _normal_ snowballs. What would the point be in that?

“Yeah, we did,” Gabe beamed and pressed a kiss to his temple, going over to scoop some of the presents teetering on Dean’s arms and threatening to crash to the ground.

Sam swung his legs over the edge of bed and Dean and Cas pulled their plastic chairs closer and they filled the hospital room with torn paper and laughter and bright, beaming smiles. It wasn’t the best Christmas, Sam could admit, but it was filled with all the people he loved and that was all that mattered.


End file.
